Randevu
by Cosmic Zone
Summary: Sombra calls Widowmaker over for an 'Important' meeting. This is my first full fanfiction (or general piece of writing) i've published, any feedback is appreciated!


_Randevu_

It was a crisp, cold summer night in Castillo, Mexico. The streets were vacant and docile, the only noise coming from inside each of the nearby homes. Behind each door were friends and family, laughing, partying, shouting and enjoying their time together. Everyone in town was having a great time, except for one woman.

A single figure walked through town, with skin like ice and a piercing gaze, known to most as simply 'Widowmaker'. She had gotten a message from a close colleague of hers asking to randevu in town,and to come alone. She hadn't had a chance to ask why, nor did she really care. To her, it was just another day, another mission. For now, at least.

After walking through town a bit, she found the address she had been sent and knocked on the door. Normally she'd just sneak in through the window or find some other, more secretive route in, she had nothing to worry about tonight. Everyone was indoors and there were no eyes or cameras on her this time,so she felt more at ease.

However, there was no answer at the door, it was quiet. Widow tried knocking on the door again. "Sombra...Sombra...open the damn door, Sombra" she hissed, getting impatient as she waited. Still, no answer.

She began to get impatient and began to turn around and look for a new route in, But before she could, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder,along with a faint purple glow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", said the voice. The purple haze disappeared, revealing sombra herself.

Widow was partially shocked, but at the same time expected this type of act from sombra, so she tried to shrug it off as best as she could.

"Where were you?" she asked,showing her impatience and agitation to Sombra "You were certainly taking your time."

"Geeze Widow, chill out. I had some, uhh, business to take care off. It just took a bit longer than expected" Sombra replied, attempting to give a decent excuse.

"Yes, 'Busy', doing what, exactly? Hacking into politicians bank accounts and security systems?"

"Hey now, i need to keep my pockets filled one way or another, and Tallon doesn't exactly pay big"

Widow rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. She was used to Sombras usual antics by now, yet part of her felt a bit of humor and intrigue towards her.

"Well enough with the chit-chat, let's get inside and get to work" Sombra said, as she opened the door for window, gesturing for her to come inside.

Widow willingly entered and took a moment to look around the room. Her home was pretty small, about the size of an apartment. Most of the space was occupied by massive computer system. It was full of screens, speakers and various other electronic equipment. Besides all that, the room only held some standard pieces of furniture,one of which being a bed.

Sombra sat down on her bed, scooched over and patted the spot next to her, inviting Widow to join her.

She was reluctant at first, but after realizing it was the only decent place to sit, and acknowledging how much she ached from the long walk there, she decided to comply and took the seat.

She was quiet for a bit, not sure what was going to happen next. She expected sombra to starting giving her a mission briefing or to show her some new information she had discovered about overwatch or their next target. No, instead she just sat there, smiling at her with a huge grin.

"What, exactly, are you staring at?" Widow said, unsure of what sombra was thinking.

"Oh, you know, just this gorgeous woman sitting next to me, that's all" Sombra replied, winking back at her.

Widow's eyes widened as she was taken back for a moment after hearing her say that.

"Did you actually need me for a mission here or did you invite me all the way here just to flirt?"

"C'mon now widow, I think you know the answer to that, would you expect anything less from me?"

Sombra placed her hand over widow's, interlocking their fingers as the two stared into eachothers eyes. It felt as if time had slowed down around them, for a moment, neither of them were sure of what to do next.

Widowmaker began to slip her hand away, unsure about wanted things to escalate any further, but before she could get away Sombra softly tightened her grip. She closed her eyes for a moment, going over what to say in her head.

"Listen, Widow" Sombra said, finally getting the words out and off of her chest. "We've been working together for awhile now, and i've… admired you for quite some time."

Widow was taken back for a moment, she knew what Sombra was trying to say, but she didn't want to interrupt her, and she relished in being admired by someone. It had been so long since someone had said something quite like this.

"It's just, your attitude, the way you work, your beautiful… everything. It's all so, how you always say it, 'magnifique'."

Widow chuckled for a moment, enjoying Sombras last comment.

"My my, someone's been listening to my commentary"

"Not just your commentary. Your gorgeous physique. Your dark luxurious hair, your piercing eyes, your elegant hourglass figure and your… glossy, voluminous lips."

Widow began to make a slight blush. Her dark blue skin becoming even darker around her cheeks. She wasn't sure what to do or say next. The way she was feeling, the thoughts going through her head, all things she hadn't experienced in so long. Not since tallon took her, turning her into the cold blooded killer she is today. But in that moment, she felt different, she actually felt something.

"Sombra" She eventually said, finally getting her words out. "This is so, unexpected"

"I know, but i've just had these feelings built up for so long. I wanted to get it off my chest and finally tell you."

Widow started to feel a sense of delight in her words. In her head, she felt like she was performing ballet again. Being adored for her own natural grace and being the center of someone's attention. It was an astounding feeling she hadn't had for so long.

She put her hand and Sombra's cheek, caressing her face. She looked into her eyes, her beautiful purple eyes.

"Sombra, chère" Widow said, gazing at her and tracing her fingers against her chin and cheeks "You really know how to butter a girl up."

Sombra began to blush too, placing her hand behind her head.

"Hehe, yea" She giggled "I guess it was good to say things now-"

Before she could finish, Widow leaned over,pressing her lips against hers. Sombras eyes widened at first ,surprised by the sudden kiss, but she quickly became at ease, closing her eyes and enjoying the tender feeling of widows blue lips, kissing back as well.

Time seemed to stop for the two of them, nothing else mattered to them, just each other. Sombra began to caress Widows face and figure, much like she had. She moved her hand down to Widows chest, feeling her bare, blue skin against her palm. For a moment, it felt as though Widows cold, dark body became warm, and her heart began to beat once more.

After several minutes of kissing, Widows earpiece began to ring. She slowly pulled away from Sombra, looking into her eyes and at her newly blue stained lips. She turned on the earpiece to receive the incoming call.

"Widowmaker. Where are you?" It was Reaper, of course. He sounded annoyed and angry, as usual.

"I'm in Castillo, i was doing some reconnaissance work" Widow replied, wanting to finish up the call as quickly as possible.

"Reconnaissance? Right. And what exactly were you observing all the way out in Castillo?"

"Some...possible Overwatch activity. It was nothing though. And I didn't see that drunken cowboy of yours either, before you ask."

"... Just Get back here now, we've got a new mission. Got it?"

"Fine, I got you." She turned off the earpiece and let out a sigh. She looked over at Sombra, who had been waiting for her to finish the call.

"It was Gabriel, he wants me back at the base for a mission"

"Uugh, really? Figures, he always finds a way to ruin my fun." Sombra said, rolling her eyes.

Widow gave a quick smirk, "I should probably get going, he'll start getting antsy if i don't get back soon"

Sombra let out an irritated sigh and looked down at the floor, "I guess you're right"

Widow began to head out the door, but before leaving, she went back over to Sombra, planting a final goodbye kiss on her lips.

"We should… have another 'Reconnaissance' meeting like this, soon" Sombra said as Widowmaker made her way back to the door.

As she stood in the doorframe, her body casting a magnificent silhouette against the moon, she turned her head back and smiled.

"Yes, chère, definitely" she said softly, as she walked out into the night and ziplined to a nearby rooftop.

Sombra sat there, alone in her room with the moonlight from the open doorway shining upon her.

"Wow" she said to herself, placing her hand softly against her own cheek, "What a woman."


End file.
